Destiny
List of Cards Destiny has 2 copies of each of the following cards: '''Creature Control: '''4 4 8 4 '''Permanent Control: '''None Strategy While not quite a rainbow god, she can still play her main creature card, fate eggs (being called destiny), and use their skills to brutal effects, worse, the fallen druids can make stealers in her field, that could wipe your chances of winning out. Her main strategy is to play an eternity card to stop any creature setup and keep you stuck on the field drawing the same card over and over, while her eggs hatch into some nasty (or not so nasty) creatures that will make mincemeat of your health. No actual permanent control in terms of cards means as long as a mutated creature doesnt have destroy or steal means you can play any setup you want without fear of it being destroyed, but your creatures can still be controlled. Maxwell demons put the icing on the cake by killing off any creatures that you have that have more attack than health these include - dragons, golems, Fire spirits, and others. Rainbow decks will trounce this god left-right and center. Destiny's creature controls are obliberated - rain of fire/fire storm and otyughs will do away with the Maxwell Demons, Fate Eggs, and Fallen Druids; Mind Flayers/Ulitharids can lobotimize them until your otyughs come and devour them for free food. The best Destiny can handle your Rainbow creature setup is rewind with either the spell or Eternity (that being a minor concern) as Destiny doesn't even have a shield! Since Destiny has no permanent control, you can put out your Hourglasses and Bonds with ease. The versatility of stealing, killing and damage, will be too much for Destiny to handle. Out of 100 games expect to win about 75-90 of them with a rainbow deck, depending on how lucky you get. Aether works wonderfully here, the inability to rewind immortals means she is stuck taking a pounding from the creatures you bring in, while your shields delay her until you kill her. Also, if you change your mark to life and add a druidic staff or two to your deck, it is entirely possible to get element master fighting her. FFQ is iffy: With 12 eggs, she can get a good couple of dragons or hard hitters to pump up the damage, but as long as you can get your FFQ deck set up before hard hitters come in, you should be alright. Darkness would be lovely here if they had a better means of draining life, you will usually die before you can counter all the creatures and permanents. PDIALS is an easy Elemental Mastery, With an earth rush, if you get them buried and keep them buried before an eternity comes in you, that might work, though chances of winning are low due to the randomness of the fate eggs. Your main card here is steal, if you can take her eternitys and use them against her, she doesn't stand a chance, once you get two eternitys out there (provided you have a few animate weapons) then you'll "card lock" her - basically keep her drawing the same TWO cards over and over, but you'll need a good amount of time quanta every turn to do this regularly, but its still a good way to card lock this god, whether for 1 turn, or for the rest of the game. against Destiny you simply have to put in your deck 5 lobotomizer to be sure to have one in your hand on deckout. you simply lobo the Egg before they mute. you lobo the few druid. it is easy win 99%. Comments Probably one of the easier FGs out there. I somehow beat him with an unupgraded mono fire deck... Category:Fake Gods